Network endpoints, such as telephones, are often associated with a user. Multiple endpoints may be associated with a user, including both personal and enterprise endpoints. A user may receive business calls on both personal and enterprise endpoints, and a user may receive personal calls on both personal and enterprise endpoints. Often, the first endpoint to redirect a call to voice mail stores a voice message for the call in a voice mailbox associated with the endpoint. However, the voice message may not be associated with the particular voice mailbox that stores the voice message.